Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus including a display device, and a non-transitory storage medium configured to store a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the image display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image display apparatus including a display device for displaying an image and capable of scrolling the image displayed on the display device. Such an image display apparatus includes an operation receiving device for receiving a scroll operation performed by a user to scroll the image.